The TRUE Love of A Dragon
by Shooting Star Dragon 3000
Summary: A revised version of my original story. Pokémon trainer Gio Accetturo has always been unbeatable and an outsider. But after encountering someone from his past, his life will change forever. Rated M for language, violence, & lemons.
1. Story Rules

**Me****: GREETINGS MY LOVING FANS! Yes, i'm back & redoing my first story.**

**But for those who still love the original, it wont be deleted.**

**Latias****: Don't forget about me honey**

**Krystal****: Or me daddy**

**Me****: Well, now that the family is here, lets go over the ground rules for the**

**entire story.**

**Latias****: Shooting Star Dragon 3000 doesn't own pokemon or anything else mentioned**

**that belongs to a different company. Only OC's r owned by him.**

**Krystal****: The changes for this version are: the chapters will be longer & edited, **

**daddy went through the unova league, & will be open for other OC's if u want to be in the story**

**Me****: Now with that outta the way, stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter: Love At First Sight.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me****: Hello readers, today is the offical start of this story. Please read the ground rules in the previous chap before reading this.**

**Anyways, Lets get started!**

**Chapter 1: Beginnig of Changes**

Gio's POV:

It was a beautiful day in the Kanto region. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Gio Accetturo, Pokemon Trainer and most popular boy in Poke-University. I was born in New Bark Town, Johto. Im 18, 5'9", 105 lbs, and born with the ability to use Pokemon moves for some reason.

Anyways, I stretched as I got out of my sleeping bag. My golden red hair was all messy, but then again, it always is. My blue eyes opened up and noticed a pokemon shadow outside of my tent. It belonged to my first starter Pokemon, Blaze the Typlosion. Ever since he was a Cyndaquil, had always watched my back.

But that's a story for another time. I quickly changed into a black t-shirt and dark grey cargo pants. When I got out of my tent I proceeded with my usual traveling routine: make breakfast for me and my Pokemon, pack up the tent, and get tackled by Blaze.

"Morning boss", he said in his usual deep, Jack Nicholson like voice.

"Morning you big lug, now get off me', I said as I lifted him off me.

Now I know what you're thinking, how could I lift a 175.3 pound pokemon? I work out a lot , so I'm physically fit with a 6-pack not like body builder fit.

After we ate, we got up & started walking towards the Viridian Forest exit. The walk was very peaceful, that is until something ran into me causing me to fall on my ass. I was shocked to see that what ran into me was none other than Latias, but with a look of fear in her amber eyes.

I was about to ask her what was wrong, but I got my answer when 3 Rocket grunts showed up. 2 of them instantly reconized me, but the grunt in the middle didn't meaning that he was new.

"Alright kid," the grunt said as he pointed a gun at me, "Hand over the Latias along with your pokemon or you're dead."

"Jeff, I wouldn't threaten him." The grunt on the left said.

"Frank's right dude," The other grunt said, "That's the kid we told you about."

The new grunt, Jeff, started to laugh but little did he know that I was starting to get mad. Both Blaze and Latias could feel it & started to back away from me slowly.

"Oh please, THIS is the kid that stopped us in Johto?! I killed that Latios, & I'm suppose to be itimitated back this brat?" He said, making my anger boil. But what he said next signed his death sentence.

"Tell you pussy's what; I'm going to kill this kid, get that Latias, rape it, then kill her." The minute i heard him say that & Latias crying in fear, I lost it.

"If you want her," My voice went from gentle to demonic as I stood up, "You'll have to go through me first."

**(Theme: Jack The Ripper from Metal Gear Rising Revengence)**

My apperance scared the 2 veteren grunts while they ran, but Jeff frozed in fear. My blue eyes were now blood red filled with rage & hatred, while my hair turned a dark gold color & moved around like fire.

Jeff snapped back into reality and unloaded his entire ammo clip at me, but only to be more terrified when he saw the bullets being stopped by Psychic.

"What are you, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he yelled in fear as he backed away.

"You're worst nightmare, now get lost."

Jeff proceeded to run away for his life, finally understand what his 2 friends meant about threatening me. When he was out of sight I slowly started to calm down, my voice, hair, and eyes returning to normal. I turned around & saw Blaze holding an unconsious Latias.

"We better head home Blaze, I'll hitch a ride on Raikou." I said as he handed me Latias. I returned him to his pokeball, then used my telepathy to contact Raikou. When he arrived, I hopped onto his back with Latias still in my arms then took off to New Bark.

**Well, what do you think ladies & gentlemen? This is only the beginning, & yes im going to post a new chapter each day unless im busy.**

**Tomorrow's chapter: Healing**

**See Ya!**


End file.
